


Book Club

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [25]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Book Club AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Cat Grant starts a book club and is disappointed with the resulting choices from everyone but one person





	Book Club

“Are you seriously all just here to discuss sappy romance novels? Do you not know who I am?” Cat raged at the small group of people gathered around the conference table. Kara had seen her angry before, but this was something totally new. She actually found Cat’s outburst somewhat amusing. ”Nicholas Sparks, are you serious?”

“What else were we supposed to do?” one of the horrified young women asked. “This is what book clubs are meant to be about, right?”

“No!” Cat stomped her foot and Kara almost cackled out loud. “This is to discuss actual books, not just the standard cis-gender heterosexual white romances, but books that can have an actual impact, an effect on the world.”

Kara clapped at that. She felt the words deeply. Cat had perfectly captured the way Kara felt about books.

“If you’ve brought a book by Nicholas Sparks or The Hunger Games, please get out.” Cat demanded, and once the crowd of people disappeared, Kara Danvers and Cat Grant were left alone.

“Ah, I should have known you would be the only one left behind after all of this.” Cat scoffed, though when Kara looked deeper, she seemed pleased. “What did you bring if I might ask?”

“The Giving Tree and To Kill a Mockingbird. I know you only said to bring your favorite, but I couldn’t pick.” Kara grinned sheepishly as Cat delicately took a seat beside of her.

“Those are two very good choices. I understand the dilemma.” Cat smiled kindly back at her and admired the short stack of books. She should have known Kara Danvers would have brilliant choices.

“Should I just go home too or should we discuss the books or what?” Kara shyly asked awkwardly.

“We can have a club of just the two of us and I won’t have to buy as much food. Even if it’s just us I still want the club to be a regular thing.” Cat said plainly. “This might even be better. At least I already know you’re capable of forming complete sentences. With them, I’d have to wonder.”

“Now, Ms.Grant, be sweet.” Kara said with her patented ‘Look’.

“Kiera, you can call me Cat during off-hours. This isn’t a professional setting.” Cat said with a look Kara couldn’t place. “I make no promises of sweetness. I may have forgotten how to be.”

“Only if you call me Kara. I know you know my name, even if you pretend because you don’t want me to know you care.” Kara replied with whatever courage she had left to summon.

“This should be quite the experience, _Kara_ Danvers.” Cat said as she made a notation of the books Kara had brought. “I will go ahead and read these again to refresh. Meet you at the same time next week? The Noonan’s place you like?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Kara replied and watched the other woman leave with a swish of her hips. Kara stared and did her utmost not to gape after her.


End file.
